After Fearless 1 Love At LastOr
by lidofearlessgirl
Summary: Everyone wants to know what happen after gone right?
1. California

If you guys want the rest of this story, I will post something new by November 10th, 2004.

I'm sorry for writing this story so wrong. Want to hear some spoilers? Gone is already out! Jake ends up dying for Gaia and she takes the bus (I think) to California. The whole story is going to be revised. Sorry!

After Fearless #1

Love At Last...Or

Chapter One: Beat

Thank you to Quynh Nguyen "Gaia" and Lisa Giang "Liz" for helping me with my story. Well, they didn't do anything but I feel like I should let the world see their "roles." LOL...Oh, and thank you horsiegirl who writes such good funny stories...

**And so Fearless continues...**

After a long and frightful journey, a blond hair girl made it to a tall pink building. She was about eighteen pretty much now, traveling with no companion. That was she, always alone. But it wasn't always like that. Once ago, quite a long time ago, she had a loving family and many lovers. But there was also danger. So she left, no one knowing her whereabouts. She left silently, two weeks before Valentine's Day, in hopes of escaping her prejudice past. She missed them all, the so-called family. But danger was still there, always there.

Gaia Moore, cold as hell, stomp her way in, through the big tall pink building. She groaned.

"Dammit! So _fridgen_ cold!" Man, the poor bastards who ran that building must be pretty obese. Not that it really matters. Nothing matters anymore. All that love stuff and her fearlessness and Loki, they were all gone now. At least away from her.

Scuffling noises were heard from nearby. Outside the building. Gaia turned her head. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Hey!"

Within seconds, she jumped in and beat up those machos. "Hiya! And ya! Oh-"

Laughter. "Haha, that bitch got her fridgen butt kicked!" And then, "that'll teach her not to mess around! Who do you think you are?"

Gaia groaned. Guess she wasn't in shape for a fight. Not after 6 days of hunger. "Bullshit!"

Quickly, she garrison inside the elevator of the building. Chubbbaachuubbba! "Huh?" She turned around and came face to face with a pale skin, no doubt Russian, person.

"So," He said in a most alluring, charming tone, "What brings you to California?"

Gaia gasped and fell into a deep sleep.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Gaia's muffled voice came beneath a gag.

"Huh?" The so-looked Russian gentleman questioned, But Gaia wasn't fooled. She knew who had tied her. "Hmmm...I don't know."

"You..."Gaia's voice was breathless, "You trapped me hear, I know you did!"

"How can you be **so** sure?" the Russian guy paused, "Gaia Moore!"

"You tried to run away from your life. Well, there's no escaping us gangs now!"

Suddenly, all previous events began clicking in her head. "Praps you..." She trailed off.

"That's right!" The guy smiled, obviously very pleased with himself, "We planned it!"

"You are going to relax your butt off now, with us!"

Huh? Perhaps she didn't hear them quite correctly. Surely they knew her name, but they had no reason to deal with her. She smiled. For once, she was safe. Drowsiness took over her and Gaia fell asleep.

Gaia

It's just so strange. I just ran away from my past and now, there are these psycho_mondo_ guys who want me to relax with them. But I'll be on my guard. For the first time in my life, I feel safe and secure. I personally think they don't bite. I guess. What has become of me? All of a sudden, I'm acting less wary and much more like the F.O.H.s. Back in the past, well, when Skyler and me well, I used to feel like he can protect me. Screw that thought! Well whatever tomorrow brings, bring it on!

Dillian 

Today I met this girl, her hair so blonde with a tough attitude. Thinks she could beat my boys and me off, that bitch. She took me in 5 seconds, and all of a sudden, she drooped her body towards me. Dude this girl got style. Again she took me tonight when she woke up like all pissed off and stuff, man that was **so** sweet. She is really pretty, even prettier than those Victoria Secret's model. Beats me where she came from, probably Godsend. Man, I think I just fell in love.


	2. Dillian

**Chapter Two**

**Note from the author: Thanks to Kwin, and horsiegirl for encouraging meeeeeeee!!!!**

So she got "kidnapped" so what? Gaia wasn't a ten-year-old girl. She knew better. But something was holding her back. Why can't she just run away like she always would have? That _guy_. He was the reason. And, like what the heck? She didn't even ask for his name. Why the hell was she that stupid? Ha! The new generation of Gaia. The Idiot New Life of Gaia Moore. Funny. How pathetic, Gaia thought.

"Morning, Lovely!"

Oh _crap_! He spotted her. How? Hmm, that was a good question. Maybe, she'd ask him today and his name. Gaia groaned in response.

"_God_! Just trying to be _friendly_. I didn't know you were so _grumpy_ at night!"

Um...ask now!!! Gaia furiously battled herself.

"So, want a donut?"

What's your name?

"It's chocolate! Yum!"

What's your name?

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Um..." Oh God, Gaia. What happened to your fearlessness? "I think chocolate bagels-" Bagels? What the hell was she talking about? "I mean donuts...would be fine!" Nervous laugh.

"Oh, okay!" He looked taken aback.

"Um..." It was now or never. "What's your name? I'm considering if I ought to thank you or not."

"Ha! That was the problem ain't it? Well, my name's Dillian."

"And I'm Gaia Moore!"

"Gay-a?" Dillian joked.

"Oh **please**! Guy (paused) u!" She muttered.

"Well, Guy u, have a good day! If you bother to see me" Grinned. "I'll be in the shopping mall here! That is if you bother!" He made a gesture to give the donut to her but then reconsidered.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you gonna kiss me for it?"

I'm not that desperate. Fine, I'll go get my own.

Gaia stomped away down in the lobby.

"Damn you! I didn't even get my kiss!"

**GAIA** Dillian   


Reminds me of Ed

Interesting Funny 

Gay

Wants me to kiss him

Wants to "play" around with me

Kids too much

Wants to be my friend

Knows my name before I know his

Reminds me of Ed

Wait! Did I say that already?

Dillian 

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start

Oh, dear sweet Gaia, Mother Nature, come to my arms! Okay, that was just pathetic. My dreams will probably never come true. I doubt that she even **notice** me. Still, "It started when we were younger you were mine, My-" Okay, back to **reality** life, shopping today will be **so** fun. Why? I can get Gaia something. No actually its Guy u. What an **idiot** that girl is! Foolish too! But whatever, I'm setting my eyes on her and then hopefully, only hopefully, I will **get** her!


	3. The Mall

**Chapter Three**

Summary: So what happen to Fearless after Gaia "runs away." Well, this story ain't accurate b/c I'm guessing that Gaia ran away. But to all of you fans, my friend did some "research" and found out this: **"Fearless FBI**.**"** I'm like what the hell? Oh well, at least there's still Fearless around...LOL

Gaia did ran away to California on a bus I think...Thanks Kwin...

"What do you mean, no pink sweater!" Dillian roared at the salesperson. "There has got to be one! Tell your manager, I want a furry pink sweater and I'll pay double for it!" Yikes! All this fuss for one girl. And she better like pink. No doubt she will. Because he's going to spent 200 bucks on it.

"You should have ask her what color she wanted!" muttered Leo, his gang member. "I have a feeling she doesn't like pink."

"Then she shall have to take it!" Dillian said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why all the fuss on just a sweater," a calm voice spoke to Dillian. He jumped. "I don't need one. And you can't make me take it. And I hate pink!"

Dillian spun around and came face to face with whom in the world, Gaia. She pulled on a stern face, her cold blue eyes staring at him, hands on her hips.

"Who! What Where! When! How! Why! What the hell are you doing here, young lady!"

"Guess what!" Gaia snapped with sarcasm. "I'm 18 and you are NOT my mom!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Dillian sheepishly then added casually, "Lovely, what are you doing here?"

"I'm my way to the buffet to catch its breakfast. Why?"

Can I join?

"I'm really hungry here!"

I'll pay for you if you invite me.

"Get out of my way or I shall eat of your leg!"

Okay, that got him. Dillian moved clumsily out of her way. The goddess sure knows how to act around these vicious lands. She left with a trail of scented toothpaste. Hmm, what kind of toothpaste did she use? Aqua fresh? Colgate? Crest? "Perfuma de Bombarda."

Leo had seen all this. His leader must be lovesick. But there was no time to think about this muck and goo. "Huh?"

Dillian snapped out of his dreamy gaze. "Come, my friend Leo. Thou hath many undecided things." So much for Sunday School.

Gaia had been walking for a while. She felt like being followed. "Huh?" She spun around.

No one was there. But there must have been someone. She had this feeling ever since she started Village School. So why will it fail her now? Gaia picked up a pace. "Faster, faster!"

She garrisons behind some phone booths. And then, she saw it. It. Her hunch was true. Someone dangerous. Someone knew she was here. Someone must have tracked her from New York City to here. And that someone must be Dillian or his friends.

Gaia 

I'm worried. Worried over everything. This must be what fear feels like. Stupid fearlessness from God or the goddamned lab. Worried that somehow Dillian is involved or worse than that. Praps, oh shoot, what's Katia's dad's name again? my grandpa (if you can call a dangerous greedy, filthy hog my grandpa) is alive? Natasha or Titania involved? Oh dear GOD! Wait! No, or maybe Chris or his crazy partners on Fearlessness? Is this a rerun of my life?

Dillian 

5 reasons why I love Gaia:

Pretty

Tough

Blonde

Not a girly girl

5 reasons why I hate Gaia:

Jerk

Stupid I can't get past 2 reasons. Oh well.

Leo 

Dillian is getting distracted lately. Stupid Gaia. She doesn't know how disturbing it is. We gangs have more conflict going on. But then again, she is a pretty creature and can fight well. But those landlords or government will come to us and say: "We are so very sorry, but we can't let gangs hang out." Tch! Oh, what the hell? Those poor bastards who runs the government.

The "mysterious" person 

Help me, Gaia! You're the only one left.


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4**

Note: Sigh...Halloween is in two more days!!! I can't wait! :) A day After: Omg! Halloween was soo fun! I got tons of candy!!!

So sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I am so bored right now so I shall leave it nice and short.

Sorry for making this chapter **so** short. It seems boring to me. Is it actually _good_?

Gaia went walking around the Los Angeles streets. Some familiar band was playing: "You took my heart and took my soul and smash! You woke me up, work me down and clash! With jumping hearts, you bide around and bash!"

Fearless. The band that followed her. Sigh. She sure was famous.

" 'Scuse me!"

Gaia turned around. She saw a mysterious person with an orange hat and purple braids. Oooh! Gangstuh! She moved out of the way, expecting the stranger to hurry on. But slow, that person was, very slow.

"Um..." the stranger held back.

Gaia spun around; making sure that the person was talking to her. "You talking to me?"

Laugh. "Who else would I be talking to? There is no one else around is there?"

Grrr. "What do you want?" Snappy.

"Here!" The person thrusted to her a piece of brown paper.

"Had this been through some kind of shit?" Gaia asked suspiously, eyeing it.

"Just the old Gaia I know!" Nervous laugh. The person ran straight on her heels to the nearest hotel.

No point in following, Gaia thought.

Oh Dearest Gaia 

(Oh dear God, she thought)

_My last wishes rely on you. Wanting to be with you, no separation between us friends. It is war back there. You might have never known how I managed to follow you but I did. C'mon Gaia, you are my last hope._

The Statue of Liberty 

"Who are you?" Gaia asked no one in particular.

"We need more funds for our gang," put down Leo.

A chorus of yes and no's were heard.

"Very well, I agree," Dillian said, his mind thinking of Gaia.

Valentine's Day was coming and he was thinking of giving **her** a gift. Praps a nice pair of roses or oooooh a **kiss.** But whatever, he had other things to think about.

Gaia walked back, slow, to her hotel. Suddenly, a car whizzed from behind and stopped, windows rolling down.

"Hey, bitch!"

She spun around.

"Watch doing at this time of hour out here?"

Gaia saw 3 guys sitting in the white SUV.

"Why don't we pick you up and drop you off at your place?" Suggested the driver, his eyes gleaming with menace.

Kidnappers, or worse. She backed away.

The guys came out of their car, advancing towards her.

"Or shall we have to do it here?"

Gaia backed away. Then she ran forward, handstand over the leader and spinning kick towards his head. Next, she turned around and Bam! Chop to the face, spin and kick to the place where it most hurts for guys.

"Oomph!" He yelled.

That'll teach him, she thought. Now, for Guy #3.

"Hiya!" Gaia couched down, looked behind and swept a sit-up kick to his knees. Karate has served her well.

Gaia looked up. Street peoples, the nosy one was looking at her like she was el _loco_. Oh whatever. She hurried back to her hotel.

Thank God the hotel provided her a computer. Gaia logged on her Instant Messenger and began to chat.

Gaia13: Hey sup?

(shoot! What was Heathers email address? I'll just make up a name) Beauty Kween: Sup?

Beauty Kween: Where are you? Haven't seen you on in a long time.

Gaia13: I'm settled

Gaia13: How's it going between you and Sam?

(Yes, Heather and Sam got back together on #36 I think) Beauty Kween: Fine...Why?

Beauty Kween: We were not doing anything wrong!

Gaia13 logged off.


End file.
